Certain covering devices have included tubes for holding down the edges of the cover. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,873; 3,732,581; 3,747,131; 3,533,110. However, there has been a need for a tent which could be held down and inflated with gas for the purpose of fumigating buildings. It would be advantageous if such a tent could be lifted and lowered over a building, evacuated and conformed to the shape of the building.